Sovereignty of Vos
[ DRAFT - CURRENTLY BEING EDITED ] The Vers Empire is a human regime on Vers, one of the few terrestrial worlds of Solyr System, in the form of an aristocratic absolute monarchy under the leadership of a royal household, headed by a Crowned Emperor or Empress. The monarchy holds absolute power over the state - oftentimes alongside their relatives - and effectively controls all aspects of Vers, mainly economics, and politics including its military. Supplementing the Imperial Family's administration is a peerage of Versian nobles known as the Orbital Knights. The highest position of this group are the Counts who, being second only to the imperial family, are given the most of governmental power and may practice their authority on their clans independently. While they claim themselves an empire, the planetary state, in reality, is a collective of numerous sectors that are united in administrative terms but share an almost . As a result of their collective upbringing, many Versians put much of their focus on military prowess. Each clan assigns its own military force with their own specialty employed in strategic combat such as terrain combat, aerial combat, planetary defense, space warfare, armored vehicle warfare, urban warfare, tunnel warfare, etc. Due to participating in the Earth-Vers War a few clans have obtained some extent of understanding in oceanic naval warfare given the fact that Vers is known to lack seas. Initially, the Empire was comprised of around 40 clans but many have either merged with each other or annihilated in armed conflicts during mass-resettlement attempts to planets Earth and Aegis. At present, only 3 clans have survived including the imperial clan. Earth is the de facto enemy of the Vers Empire. Before they acquired the Aldnoah, Earth-made technology was inferior in comparison to Vers much stressed by the latter when speaking about the former. This hubris stems from envy towards Earth nations which are abundant in culture and natural resources, unlike the Empire which lack thereof. The Vers people has been thoroughly educated from an early age to hold a negative view of Earth both in respect to their diplomatic stance and in preparation of another possible war. They prefer to address themselves as Versians ''and their Earth-born counterparts ''Terrans in order to emphasize racial difference, in addition to their elitist attitude towards anyone and anything non-Versian. The Vers Empire is largely responsible for the diplomatic friction between the two planets, only to become intense because of their decades of conflict, though they claim the opposite. The Vers Empire was formed when a famine manifested in the first generation of Martian settlers right after the collapse of the Earth-backed provisional government on Mars. This, in turn, led to the Mars-wide reconstruction of social hierarchy, unifying the colony under a feudal society. The newfound state is held together by the existence of the Aldnoah Drive, an extraterrestrial technology that seemingly functions without the need of physical fuel but instead relies on a sentient host's life force (without drawing energy away from said creature thus both the 'engine' and 'fuel' are sustained). The Aldnoah Drive was said to be found in every alien construction that was discovered on the Earth's moon. One notable building was the massive Hypergate that paved the way for the colonization of Vers, and ultimately the creation of the Vers Empire. History A former colony of Earth, the Vers Empire, then known as the Vers Federation, was formed in the late 20th Centenary when contact between Vers and Earth was severed without notice. Food became increasingly scarce in the aftermath, and the colony's younger population suffered through famine due to receiving unbalanced nutrition. Consequently, administrators at the time passed a law which required every settlement's hydroponics to share their produce. The harvester community, who because of the limited resources were exclusivists, became disgruntled by the government's decision and a nationwide protest ensued. Many settlements, especially ones containing hydroponic farms, were affected by lockdowns erected by the insurgents intended to deny officials and other settlements entry. In response, the Vers Federation transformed into a totalitarian government and a crackdown on the growing resistance was declared. After repressing the insurgents and organizations actively opposing the Federation, the federal government was replaced by the current imperial monarchy to consolidate peacekeeping between the settlements. Corporate entities were put under extensive surveillance; large corporations were absorbed into the Empire to become public utilities, whereas smaller private business exploits were restricted in machine and construction industries. Origin Even when bounded by international laws, hostilities between the States of America and Union of Slavic-Balkan Soviet Republics erupted into a nuclear war that caused the quarantine of several Eastern Europa and mainland Asia countries, and the Northern Pacific. Enraged, influential nations in the international League of the Globe whose mission was to prevent any further wars after the Second Global War called for the organization's disbandment as it restricted their trade decisions, and embargoed the warring supercountries as a means to cut off their war supplies. Without provisions for their troops and outside funding, the States and the USSR caved into economic collapse and their war ended in a stalemate. Both supercountries were condemned for the damage caused on the affected nations, but were given the opportunity by the United Earth (UE) - a new international entity - to compensate for their actions. The States of America and the new Slavic-Balkan Republics committed themselves to a joint effort in making reparations to the international community and found the North American and Slavic territories Space Agency (NASSA) for the purpose of evaluating the radioactive regions from space. During the Space Phase, a proposal was made in a UE assembly which suggested to put the 'nuclear refugees' on the Earth's Moon as colonial residents due to the fact the host countries were under the burden of accommodating the refugees aside from the fear of spreading radioactive contamination to local civilians. Given the technological possibility evidenced by NASSA's success in the lunar landings, the proposal was supported by the majority and NASSA was tasked with finding areas on the Moon's surface most optimal for habitation. During a Moon expedition, NASSA astronauts found what appeared to be artificial structures assembled in symmetrical fashion within a lunar crater, drawing the interest of the UE high council. The discovery, however, was made classified even to the NASSA personnel. Said decision was made by the UE when the astronauts who discovered the lunar structures became able to travel to the Red Planet (though for a short time) even without prior knowledge on operating the alien technology. By extracting pieces of the artifacts, UE engineers were able to replicate their factors and employ them on human machinery. However, these factors could only be activated on the command of the astronauts that first made contact with the lunar artifacts or the Hypergate, and the factors were later dubbed by the astronauts as the Aldnoah Factor. As it required no power source, it became possible for humans to build settlements across Vers in only a number of weeks. At such rate of speed, the nuclear refugees were rapidly transported to the Moon, then later to Vers through use of the Hypergate. The astronauts involved in its discovery were awarded administrator positions in the UE Colonial Government, and assigned to oversee the immigration program on Vers. Foundation Contact with Earth subsequently became limited for unknown reasons, and the colony received the last of Earth's transmission in 1984 Earth year, four years after the Vers settlements were instituted. Upkeep became a primary concern for the settlers, and as a result, many were dependent on richer settlers who possessed stocks of food. Despite being technologically advanced, farms were virtually nonexistent as Versian soil proved inadequate for Earth-born crops, thus hydroponic facilities were improvised for food production which generated edible algae. Aquatic farms were also found in some sectors although very uncommon and their products were mainly small crustaceans. While most of the settlement's machines and equipment were fitted with the Aldnoah Factor, none could replicate the Hypergate's ability to travel across space at an instant. Nonetheless, scientists and engineers put an effort into building an exact copy of the Hypergate based on the undisclosed blueprints acquired from Earth. Besides attempting to establish a route back to Earth, Versians have also excavated metal ore deposits across Arabia with Aldnoah utilities as well as repurposing the empty quarries into new settlement locations. In the Federation years, trade and commerce relied heavily on ore mining and hydroponic farming, generally under the management of non-government parties. Said organizations would often ignore regulations held by the administration and control their local settlements where federal law is lesser enforced, employing tactics such as extortions, extensive labor, and forced trades to function. This prompted the aristocratic administration to dissolve the republic Federation, in which they saw the police institution of the Federation grossly defective, and reorganized it to become an imperial one-state regime. With more intimidating law doctrines, the new Vers Empire was able to combat the rising threat of insurrection, and upkeeped Versian civilians with sufficient food supply. While corporations were allowed to operate freely, they are owned by the Empire and siphoned half of their profit to imperial projects. Society Demographic The population of the Colonial Government on Vers was two fifth to that of Earth during the nuclear refugee immigration program, only to spike out of control due to the effects of poor legislation until the imperial rule. Versian lives only began recovering post-Federation - at the expense of personal economic freedom. The term "Versian" defines the Earth human diaspora residing on the planet Vers at present and does not apply to other civilizations that had once inhabited there if any. Versians are presumed to be closely related to Caucasian Terrans as most first-generation settlers came from Slavic-Balkan and North Asian backgrounds though mixed marriages would occur, breeding distinguishable Versians among other common ones. In that regard, whereas the first generation of Versians identified more to Terran humans, Terran upbringing and culture are largely foreign to the following generations. This unfamiliarity towards their ancestral homeworld is more prominent when conflicts with Earth happen. Versians, however, speak languages native to Anglo, Slavic, Balkan, and Sino tongues with English serving as the lingua franca. The Versian society generally holds a fascist outlook, viewing individuals who have no regard to social hierarchy extremely distasteful and having a strong prejudice against people with opposing mindsets - particularly against Terrans and insurrectionists. Some Versians uphold certain theocratic beliefs commonly in the form of worshipping the Aldnoah Factor as a manifestation of a deity or deities, while others believe the imperial family as superior beings to humans predetermined to succeed the alien creators of Aldnoah and lead the Versian civilization. Since the Empire's establishment, the Versians has then been divided into the first-, middle- and working-classes; noble-born citizens are benefited with access to different food varieties, whereas the lower classes mainly consumed chlorella and krill due to limited agriculture. Government The Vers Empire as a whole is a totalitarian, aristocratic monarchy headed by an imperial family and the Orbital Knighthood. The Crowned Emperor/Empress, the topmost authority in the administration, is both the head of state and head of government. As the monarchy's power is absolute, the Emperor's/Empress' abdication process is not subject to any form of constitution. Power transitions within the imperial family is hereditary in nature and the monarch, upon abdicating from the title, would transfer his/her powers to his/her chosen relative. Such practice while possible is not commonly held in the Orbital Knighthood. The Orbital Knighthood is a peerage of honored individuals in the Vers Empire, nobilities ranked by displays of competency and particularly known for their reputation in military service. There exist four tiers in the Knighthood namely knights, barons, viscounts, and counts. In that regard, member initiation often takes the form of apprenticeship under the counts or the Imperial Family. Counts are the highest echelon in the order and serve as an extension of the Imperial Family's control, often being chiefs of their own settlements and military altogether while answering to the Emperor. Before the imperial regime, the Vers Empire was a federal republic comprised of aristocrats governing the colonial settlements of the previous United Earth Colonial Government administration. Governers in the Vers Federation saw that the federal law of the time was poorly reinforced, and any further enactments would cost precious resources. Therefore, the aristocrats established a peerage revolving a royal household whose members bear the highest readings of the Aldnoah Factor, the genetic codes necessary in controlling Versian technology. Technology "Aldnoah" is a colloquial term for an Aldnoah engine which is utilized exclusively by Versian humans to power their machinery, enabling them to produce electrical power without external power supply. It is an alien technology first found embedded within the extraterrestrial artifact Hypergate that was presumably built on the Earth's Moon by an extinct space-faring civilization - many more alien structures sharing identical properties of the Hypergate were discovered almost buried under the Versian deserts. Reverse engineering performed on Aldnoah has been successful and rapid since the discovery, however, till present, it remains unknown how it is able to generate energy despite consuming no energy source. While it is not impervious to inflicted damage, an additional property of an Aldnoah-based construction is its unworldly heat resistance. An Aldnoah engine relies on direct physical touch from its operator in order to activate on the condition the aforementioned user possesses the Aldnoah Factor in their person. Upon activation, the user becomes able to control the machine in which the Aldnoah engine is attached to. Control over the machine will negate, however, when either two of the following circumstances is true: * the operator is clinically dead. * the engine recognizes an override from a different operator with a superior Factor count. Different classes of citizens possess distinct counts of the Aldnoah Factor, ranging from having tremendous amounts of it to carrying none in their biology. Predominant carriers of the Factor are Versians belonging in nobility as well as some middle-class citizens typically at lower extent compared to their first-class counterparts. Unfortunately for third-class Versians, they do not possess the Factor and rely on the higher classes to function instead. In Versian law, a legislative dated from Federation rule was declared in response to unwarranted use of Aldnoah-based machines which prohibits Versians in the lower classes from carrying the Factor higher than the nobility as increasing one's Factor count is possible. This can be achieved through direct blood transfusion of which is often practiced in knighthood initiations and similar observances - haemoglobins cells disengaged from the 'donor' longer than a few seconds apparently lose their Aldnoah Factor - though it is unknown whether it is the only method of acquiring more Factor count. Military The Vers Imperial Military maintains a unique but rather linear chain of command with no clear distinction between terrestrial- and naval-based branches. Personnel operating in whatever aspect in the military all fall under the command of the Orbital Knighthood depending on the clan they belong to. All Versian combat forces keep this organization structure regardless of specifics. The military workforce consists of servants from third-class and occasionally middle-class backgrounds, the latter of which typically holds higher ranks albeit not without qualification. Although knighted personnel are superior in rank to the rest of the military operators, Counts remains as the chief of staff subordinate only to the Imperial Family. As with all Versian technologies, Versian weaponry is fitted with Aldnoah, and some utilize energy-based munitions. On the contrary, infantry weapons and mounted terrestrial vehicles sometimes carry projectiles munitions for tactical precision when used in gravity-sensitive environments. After the Earth-Vers War, conventions between the two planets caused many powerful Versian weapons to be decommissioned, scrapped, and rebuilt to be adequate with Terran standards. Declassified Vers Military Assets Infantry * PER-48 (Personal Empire-issued Rifle - 48th Revision) * Empire-issued pistols * rSM1 Shotgun (Romanian: Rază Strânsă Mărek; Close Range, First Edition of Marek Industries) * rLM2 Sniper (Romanian: Rază Lungă Mărek; Long Range, Second Edition of Marek Industries) * Empire-issued G1-Launcher (Guided, Single User) * Empire-issued plasma and HE grenades Navy * Ares Carrier Vessel (L) * Ikaros Battleship (XL) * Vallis Cruiser (L) * Prometheus Frigate (M) * Mining Vessel (S) * Stygis ''Interceptor Spacefighter Expansion '''Earth-Vers War' First Invasion of Earth Given the unexpected return of the Versian colony, the United Earth was slow to mobilize their military forces, oftentimes experiencing regression in weapons development due to constant trade disputes. Granted, the Earth nations were told to believe the Vers colonization program was hijacked by extrajudicial corporations-cum-armed terrorists. Garrison complications aside, the UE's forces were at a significant positional disadvantage as Versian navies surrounded the Earth in a literal sense in addition to the tier differences in technology. The First Invasion on Earth (1999-2000) began with the landing of Versian scouts on coordinates 30°34′N 130°58′E and 29°12′N 47°25′E. Such, in spite of the Empire's military might, was designed to coerce the United Earth particularly into mobilizing their navies and armies to the occupied areas. This, in turn, would benefit Vers' Orbital Knights to study their enemies' movements. Facing multiple waves of troops and ships for many months, the Vers scouting forces proved infallible in their defense. Discouraged and outgunned, the Earth nations eventually exhausted much of their resources which would prompt them to form intercontinental coalitions in order to combine their military strength. Despite the circumstances, the Knights easily triumphed over several Earth nations in mere weeks. During the flow of events in the dawn of 2000, the Slavic-Balkan Republics, being the United Earth's headquarters and one of the few remaining nations to withstand the Versian occupation, devised a hastily-assembled plan to weaken the Earth-based Vers forces. The Republics armed its hidden nuclear missiles and launched them directly to the Moon, wagering on the success of denying their means of returning to Vers. The rockets were detected by Versian carriers orbiting above Siberia albeit they were initially thought to be Terran ICBMs heading for the grounded troops. The carrier fleet became alerted after the supposed short-range rockets exited the Earth's stratosphere and deployed their fighter squadrons to intercept. The pursuing fighters reportedly faced difficulty in targeting the rockets assuming their narrow build. Regardless, only a number of rockets were able to reach the lunar surface and none delivered a direct hit to the Hypergate (which at the time was actively transporting Versian assets). However, the explosions were enough to generate noticeable seismic activity on the Moon causing a chain reaction which resulted in overload to the operational Hypergate, leading to its loss. In conjunction to its destruction, the abrupt halt to the lunar Hypergate's activation grossly distorted the Earth's and Moon's tidal exertion to each other, stacking tremendously to the prior moonquakes from the impact of the Terran rockets. The eruption caused the Moon to be literally shattered with half of its pieces entering the Earth's atmosphere and into the Sino Sea, instantly killing the Southeast Asian population and Versian troops near the continent. The shock of catastrophe caught the grounded Versian clans by surprise which prompted them to retreat from the surface. Most important of all, the Second Emperor, who took residence on the lunar surface during the war, was present in the explosion and disappeared in the process. In the midst of uncertainties, the stranded Versians much to their dismay had no choice but to rely on the fragmented Orbital Knights who were filled with infighting. The event would later be known as "Heaven's Fall". Second Invasion of Earth With the Hypergate gone, Versian forces stationed throughout the Earth's lunar debris were unable to create a portal to Vers though they required no help from their homeworld and remained to orbit the Earth for a decade, occasionally descending to the planet for nourishment. Instead, the Orbital Knights, determined to find a war justification in tribute to their late emperor, kept reevaluating their plans of conquest until they were interfered by the Imperial Family's arrival. Heir to the throne, the Crown Princess of the Second Emperor became an advocate to her grandfather the First Emperor who - much to the disappointment of the Knighthood - wished for peace with the Terrans in hopes of finding common ground through trade agreements between them. He commanded the Versian flotilla to be refitted with revolutionary miniature Hypergates which he sent to allow the clans to return as well. The sudden turn of events only frustrated the members of the Knighthood as they viewed it would not just render the war but also their efforts obsolete. They, however, kept such opinions as to avoid unwanted events and prepared the Princess for her diplomatic mission. The Crown Princess proceeded with her goodwill meeting with the United Earth and descended to Earth along with her escorts, closely watched by both Versian and Terran audiences. Her arrival was initially paraded by Terran citizens as she and her party made their way to the UE headquarters but soon fell into disaster when her convoy was attacked en route by what appeared to be a hail of rockets launched from a nearby source. Judging by the lack of transmission from the imperial escorts and the absence of survivors on Versian surveillance, the Princess was presumed dead. The Vers Empire in response to the incident were compelled into a frantic redeployment by the Orbital Knights and the First Emperor by nature made a new declaration of war against Earth. Vers navies began their descent with landings on notable metropolises across the Northern Hemisphere and making bombardment of several other cities where the Versian clans would then establish their outposts. Unlike their previous attack which lasted for only months due to unforeseen circumstance, the Vers Empire witnessed steady developments during the Second Invasion on Earth (2010-2016) resulting in the subjugation of the Americas, Western Europa, Western Asia, and Afrika. The decade-long interplanetary battle was concluded with the disclosure of a mass defection plot by a disgruntled sect of the Orbital Knighthood, who enacted their Crown Princess' murder as a catalyst to reignite the war between the two planets. With the help of a Vers-sympathizer group and pro-alliance members within the United Earth, the Crown Princess revealed herself to the Empire, having survived from the assassination attempts against her. The Imperial Family, rid of their despair, retracted their war declaration against the UE and coordinated with loyalists and Terran forces to eradicate the treacherous members of the Knighthood, effectively overwhelming them and removing them of their political support in the Empire. Prior to the end of the war, the First Emperor died to natural death and his death was announced, allowing the Crowning Princess of the Second Emperor to succeed him as the First Empress of Vers automatically. As she was intended to make peaceful contact with the Terran government, the Empress and the UE agreed to put an end to the war and made concessions with conventions, wherein the Vers Empire promised to share Aldnoah drives with Earth in exchange for the latter to supply them with Terran agriculture. The agreement would come into force for over 70 years until the death of the Empress in which the Terran government would withdraw their aid to the Versians, defying the treaty in favor of monopolizing Aldnoah drives. Conquest of Aegis - Alien Contact -Category:All Category:Factions